


Ink

by wklover



Category: Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: what happens when the innocent,well not so Kyuhyun, goes to get his first tattoo...





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii  
> my second story here, a oneshot. Enjoy and don´t forget to comment!!

God, I hate the rain.  
It pounds against the windows at the front of the shop, a warm tropical rain that was typical for this time of year. The temperature drops ten degrees, the streets flood, the roof leaks, and an hour later the broiling sun will return.   
That afternoon was no different than any other day. I watched the rain begin to disappear against the glass, illuminated by flashes of frequent lightning. The streets were deserted - not even the tourists were brave enough to be out with this storm. 

I'd just turned away from the window, heading toward the back of the shop to take a Coke from the fridge when the bell over the door jingled. Sighing, I rolled my eyes, thinking that a tourist had decided that my tattoo shop would be a wonderful place to wait out the storm. It happened all the time.

Turning back, I saw a young man of no more than eighteen or nineteen standing nervously by the door. Tall and slim, his tank top and cargo shorts were plastered to his lean body from the rain, along with his long brown hair. His wet clothes clung to him, outlining some very nicely curves and ass. 

Okay, skaterboy, come on in, I thought, feeling the urge to smile instead of my usual frowning. If I had to be bored by a tourist then at least I'd get in some eye-candy time in the process. He showed me a shy grin. That was innocent and sexy at the same time, and I was suddenly very glad that the counter hid my bottom half from him. Wouldn't do to frighten the kid off with the monster that was beginning to rear its head in the crotch of my jeans?

Well…perhaps monster is a bit of an exaggeration. Still, my cock at full mast was thick and long.

"Come on in," I said cheerfully. Cum on, cum in - whatever's your pleasure, I continued in my head, eyeing his tempting and slim body. He had an ass to-die-for.   
"What can I do to you…er…for you?" – I said in a naughty way. Chuckling internally.

"Um, well…I was thinking about getting a tattoo. I mean, I want to get a tattoo. Definitely. Right now," he stammered, as if still trying to convince himself that he wanted one. 

"Then you're in luck - I laughed. Then I asked him - "What did you have in mind?"   
I knew what I had in mind, and it only involved one painless needle…the one that was currently pressing up against my shorts.

"Nothing too big. Not for the first time, anyway" - he said. His voice was slightly raspy and sexy. 

"Ah, a virgin! - I laughed, then raised a brow as his cheeks blushed furiously. Uh oh. Something was telling me that a tattoo was not the only thing this young man hadn't tried yet. I cleared my throat and continued - Okay. Have you thought about what design you'd like to get? A tribal maybe?" - I suggested. I quickly scanned the shelf behind me for a catalog of designs, spreading it open on the counter.   
"I'm Siwon, by the way" - I smiled, offering him my hand.

He took it, smiling that sexy half-smile again.   
"Kyuhyun – He said eyeing my forearms and shoulders, his hand still gripping mine - Whoa, your's are awesome, Siwon"

I shrugged. I was used to people looking and admiring my tattoes. Two full sleeves worth, and although my tank top hid most of them, they continued up across my chest and back. I had a few more on my legs as well, which he'd see when I moved out from behind the counter. Which would be as soon as I could get my cock to stop trying to jump up out of my shorts.

"I kind of like that one" - he said, pointing to a small tribal flame design. 

It was a good choice actually, for someone's first tattoo. It was small, with crisp, easy lines. It would be easy for me.

"Great! Let's get going" - I said, finally coming around from the back of the counter, hoping that his eyes didn't go south to where the bulge at my crotch was threatening to tear the seam.

They did.

He blushed furiously again, but didn't stop staring at my groin. I was willing to bet that he was wondering what else I'd had tattooed, and I was sorely tempted to drop my pants and show him. The kid was hot, and I was bored and horny, a dangerous combination.

Professional, I thought to myself. You're a professional. Act like it. I sighed and headed him into my workspace, a partitioned section near the back of the shop. Sitting Kyuhyun on my worktable, I walked back into the shop and locked the front door. I didn't want to have to stop once I started to ink him, should anyone else come in.

"Okay, now where are we going to put this?" - I asked, holding the stencil of his chosen tattoo in my hand.

He blushed again. The kid blushed more than a virgin on prom night, and I was beginning to think that the only thing he might have had experience in was being a virgin. 

"I wanted it somewhere that wouldn't show - he said softly - You know, in case I didn't like it"   
He bit his plump lower lip and I nearly came in my pants. 

Oh, please, I prayed, let it be where I hope he wants it to be.

It was.

His long slender fingers dropped to the waistband of his cargo shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly, as if he was afraid that if he took too long he'd lose his nerve. He exposed the milky flesh of his right hip. 

I nodded, unable to speak for a moment. He wasn't wearing underwear and I could see a few curling, light brown pubic hairs peeking out as he pulled his shorts to the side.

"Okay. Um…you're going to need to lose the shorts, though - I said - I can't work with you holding them open like that"

Kyuhyun's eyes widened a moment, then he nodded. Lifting his hips up, he pulled his shorts down and pushed them to his ankles. 

Oh. Dear. God.   
Remember what I said before about a monster? It wouldn't have been an exaggeration on Kyuhyun's part. His dick hung between his legs like a long, thick sausage. How did the kid manage to keep that tucked in his shorts without wearing underwear? My own cock saluted his accomplishment by springing to rigid attention again.

Kyuhyun's cheeks reddened as I helplessly stared at his well-made package. Under my gaze, it suddenly began to stir to life, growing hard before my very eyes and he let out a sort of half-strangled groan.

"I'm sorry!" - Kyuhyun said, as he reached for his shorts to pull them up. His big brown eyes were as wide as plates, and I realized that he was scared as hell that the big, tough, tattooed guy was gonna beat him for daring to get a hard-on while sitting half-naked on the worktable.

And that was it.   
My brain ceased to function altogether at that point, ceding all rational thought processes to my crotch.

"Don't be - I whispered, smiling gently - Maybe we should take care of this before I tattoo you - I grinned, shrugging - It'll make you relax. If you're tense, it'll only hurt worse."

"But…but…"

"Butt? Later. Right now, I think I'll just use my mouth" - I interrupted, effectively shutting him up as I settled myself between his legs. I placed a hand on either of his silky thighs, spreading them. I could nearly hear his heart hammering in his chest as I slid my hands up over his thighs to his groin, brushing my fingers across his pubic hair. I did hear his moan, sweet and soft, when my calloused fingers wrapped around his thick length.

He was burning, literally. So hot that I could feel it burn my palms, Kyuhyun's cock spurted a few drops of nature's lubricant the moment I touched it. This was not going to take long. Not at all, I thought as my mouth placed over the dripping head of his massive erection. Flicking my tongue out, I licked the pearly drops that seeped from the tiny slit, before opening wide, and I do mean w-i-d-e, and swallowing him whole. Or rather, swallowing as much of him as I could. 

It was enough, though. Drawing my lips back I let my teeth graze lightly across his delicate, soft skin. My tongue played around his cock's head, before my lips once again closed and I drew him into my throat. 

Kyuhyun was bucking under me now, his hips rising to thrust himself as deeply into my mouth as I would allow, his hands sliding between his legs to stroke his sac. He was quite vocal, which I liked. Moaning louder, groaning, growling, making a complete symphony of sounds as I sucked hungrily on his huge dick. My own cock twitched in sympathy, and I released his length just long enough to free my own.  
He was going to come soon, I just knew it from the way he was writhing on the table. Not a chance of me letting that happen, not until I'd had a look at his tight little ass. I let go of his erection, much to his obvious and loudly voiced protests, and opened one of the drawers of my workstation.

Throwing away unwanted items over my shoulder like a madman, cotton balls, alcohol swabs, etc, I finally found a condom and a small tube of lube. 

Thank God, I kept those things there…just in case.

Urging Kyuhyun up onto his hands and knees, I tried to disappear his fears by getting up close and personal with his ass. It seemed to work.

After only a few moments of licking at his winking little hole, he was back to groaning and moving his hips. Squeezing out the last of the lube from the tube, I covered my fingers and his puckered little rosebud with it. Slipping my finger into his asshole, I ignored his surprised groan.   
God, he's tight enough to cut off my circulation! I thought as I slowly finger-fucked him. I took care to prepare him as best I could in under sixty seconds, since that was all the time my cock was going to allow me before taking control of the situation and ramming itself into his ass. 

Rotating my finger, I stroked his prostate and lowered my mouth to nip at the soft flesh of his asscheeks. Kyuhyun had stroked his cock, evidently completely out of patience with me for leaving him hanging the way I had. I added another finger, slipping it in next to the first. Twisting them, Kyuhyun groaned again, and peeking between his legs I watched his hand jerk his cock furiously. He was going to cum at any minute now.

Removing my fingers gently, I put the condom on, and I quickly replaced them with my cock. It was like fucking a furnace. His rectum was so hot and clenched so tightly around my dick that for a moment I feared it would make my cock combust spontaneously. 

I pushed myself into him to the root. Okay, I thought. I can die now. Right now, and I'd die a happy man. Almost surprised to find that I was still breathing and still the owner of a raging hard-on and a pair of heavy balls, I began to rock my hips, thrusting deeply into him again and again. My hips slapped his ass with loud cracks, until he screamed as he shot his load in great white streaks across my worktable. 

I'd thought that his ass was tight when I'd first entered it, but it was nothing compared to the waves of contractions that squeezed my cock as he came. It was too much, way too much. No normal human being's ass could squeeze like that, I thought wildly as I pulled out of his ass and got rid of the condom.   
Who was this kid? I barely had time to give myself one good stroke before I came hard, spurting on his back with about a gallon of cum.

We were silent for a few minutes, both of us panting and trying to breathe. Kyuhyun lay facedown on my table, not caring about the lake of sperm that was beneath him. 

"I'm feeling relaxed now - he said, his voice pressed by the leather of my worktable - Really relaxed. Really, really relaxed. Really, really, really…"   
"I get the point - I interrupted - You're relaxed"   
Standing up, I smacked him playfully on the ass.   
"Ready for that tattoo, now?" - I asked, ready to get back to business. The rain had stopped outside, and I needed to get him done before any potential customers came pounding at the door.

oOo  
Kyuhyun took it like a man, and he did well with the tattoo, too. He's been back many times since then, going bigger and bolder with each visit. We're working on a sleeve for him now. 

I'm the only one that he allows to ink him, and he always arrives when I'm alone in the shop, just as it's starting to rain. 

And he always needs to relax first.

God, I love the rain!

THE END


End file.
